Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake rotor assembly and a brake system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disc brake rotor and a brake system for a small vehicle including a bicycle.
Discussion of the Background
As an activity of a small vehicle, bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In recent years, some bicycles have been provided with a brake system including a disc brake rotor assembly.